It is well known that children engage in and enjoy imaginative play. In order to make the imaginative play seem more realistic, some toy among the child's playthings may be decorated to take on the appearance of another object or an animal.
It is also well known that a child's interest in a play object may be short-lived. For this reason, it is desirable that any such playthings be economical so that the child may enjoy variety in his or her imaginative play. Also, because playthings are subject to rough use and are often broken or damaged, it is important that replacement cost be minimal.
Previously, attempts have been made to provide decorative attachments for a child's bicycle or tricycle. U.S. Pat. No. 164,758, issued Oct. 9, 1951, to K. W. Bader; U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,682, issued Dec. 18, 1951, to R. G. I. Fernstrom; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,584, issued May 17, 1955, to M. L. Lohrey each disclose attachments for a child's play vehicle in the form of a horse's head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,573, issued May 17, 1988, to Gordon Most, discloses a steer head attachment for a tricycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,798, issued Jan. 14, 1964, to J. E. Young, discloses an accessory attachment to cause a tricycle to take on the appearance of a helicopter. Each of the above-listed patents discloses prefabricated, relatively expensive play attachments for a tricycle to cause it to appear more like an animal or aircraft. In some cases, assembly is complicated and includes overhead structure which may make the vehicle top heavy. Each device is limited by its structure to portraying only one object or animal. If damaged, the devices are expensive to replace.